Code Geass: Kodai no Jikan
by MrScar
Summary: It's a fanfic of Code Geass that takes time in the past and involves monsters and magic. ;p
1. Prologue: Lost in the blood

Title: Code Geass : Kodai no Jikan Author: Me, Scar.  
Fandom: Code Geass series:  
Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion,  
Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2,  
Code Geass: Shikkoku no Renya.  
Rating: PG-13.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Code Geass nor the name.

Note: The content in this fan-fic might be a bit changed, and since it takes place in medieval times, I had to make some things up myself. It is not based on our world's history. Although most of the countries will have the same names, just a different amount of territory, and different leaders and such. You get the idea.

Prologue: Lost in the blood.

It was year 1386 of the Ancient callendar. War waged between the Chinese Emperor Ching Xi, of the Xi dynasty and the Japanese Shogun Moji Ashikaga. The Chinese want the Japanese territory for strategic purposes against America, and the Japanese don't want to be in the control of the Chinese people. This war has been taking place for over one hundred years, both countries are equals. Although China is much bigger in territory, Japan is famous for their skilled warriors - Samurai. Thus, both countries suffer from starvation and constant attacks. Everyone has lost hope of this war ending. Other countries offered help for both China and Japan, but they declined, since this is a war just between the two countries.

A young girl named Yumiko lives in a small village of Fukagawa all the way north of Japan. It's a peaceful place with six houses, one shop, and, Yumiko's father's Dojo. Yumiko always goes to the dojo to train her way of the sword. Of course, her father does not let her use a real sword, so he gave her a wooden one for now. Her father is one of the Twelve Swords of Japan. The Twelve Swords of Japan is the association of the most skilled Samurai all over Japan. Her father, is one of the twelve, although he is not a Samurai, he is a ninja, the only ninja ever accepted into the circle. Yumiko spends half of her day training in the dojo, so she could one day take her father's place in the circle. The circle is decided by the members themselves. You have to fight each one of the members, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, they vote if you are worthy or not. Most of the people who try actually fail. The identity of the members is only known to those high in the ranks, however Yumiko knows eight of them, since she is the daughter of one of the members.

Yumiko was woken up by the sunlight peeking through the window of her room. She tried putting her blanket on her head, turning around, even putting the pillow over her head, nothing worked, she just had to get up. She got up, and sat on her bed, almost naked, all she had was her underwear. Even though she was only sixteen years old, her big breasts were already pointing up. She stood up, with her eyes almost completely closed due to the bright sunlight coming into her room. The sunlight was very blinding. She managed to open her eyes due to something blocking the sun, and saw a boy staring at her through the window. She got so embarrased, she covered her breasts and fell on the ground, leaning to the wall under the window, so no one would see her, and waited until the shadow of that boy was no longer visible on her floor. Then she stood up, and dressed with her usual clothes, which are a dress with a short skirt that only covers one fourth of her legs, it was a blue dress, and simple brown shoes. She exited her room with joy, as this was supposed to be the day that they got a letter from their father. He left with the other eleven members of the Swords of Japan to war against the Chinese empire. She saw her mother sitting near the table of the living room, her eyes were full of tears while she was holding a letter in her hands.

"What happened, mother?" Yumiko asked her.

"Your father... He's... Dead..." She answered with deep sorrow in her heart. This mission was supposed to be his last one. He planned to leave the twelve swords after he had finished this mission. "I was hoping we could finally live a life without worries." With those words, Yumiko heard screams coming from the village's roads. She rushed through the door, and saw Chinese soldiers butchering villagers of Fukagawa. She remembered her father's words "Yumiko, my dear daughter, if war ever comes to here, run to the dojo, and hide in the basement, they will never find you there. And take your mother with you." And so she did. She ran back into their house, took her mother by her hand, said "Mom, come, we need to run!" And started running. They were half way to the dojo, when an arrow hit Yumiko's mother in her back, forcing her to fall down. Yumiko fell on her knees next to her mother, her eyes were soaking in tears, when she started screaming "Mother! No! Please, no! Wake up!" And her mother responded very quietly "Yu... Yumiko... Run... I'll... *cough* Be fine" and then closed her eyes. Yumiko stood up, looked around her, and saw that soldiers of China were really close, so she continued running. She finally reached the dojo. She opened the door, and rushed in. After some time, she noticed a trapdoor to the basement. She opened the trapdoor, got in, and closed it again. It was very dark down there, she couldn't see a thing. All she could hear were villagers screaming in pain. She couldn't bare the thought that her friends were being butchered out there, while she was hiding. She thought "If I just had an ability to fight them. If I had the ability to save my village...". With that thought a young boy appeared in front of her. The boy was emmiting a slight light. He had very long blue hair, he was dressed as a royal king. The boy said:  
"You desire power? I can give you power, but with power, also comes responsability. Do you really want that? I can give you power, but you will have to sign a contract with me."

Yumiko then responded: "What kind of contract?"

The boy answered her:  
"The details will come in time, now, do you wish to have power to defeat your enemies, or not?"

"I do." Yumiko answered him.

Then Yumiko saw a vision. A vision of a bloodbath. There were hundreds, no, thousands of people dead on the ground, everything was white, the bodies did not have colours. They were Chinese empire's soldiers' bodies. During the vision, the boy was talking to her.

"The power I'm about to grant you is no ordinary power. It is a power to force time to run slower few times of that the normal speed. Which means, that in your eyes, the enemies will move slowly, and in their eyes, you will move very fast. It is a great power, but with this power, comes great responsability, since you can not tell anyone about the power. If you tell anyone, I am afraid I will have to kill you myself, and remember, your power will not work on me. The power, I gave you, is called Geass. But, if you use this power multiple times on one person, only the first time will work, so if you use it, you might aswell kill the target."

When the vision was over, and the boy was done speaking, Yumiko did not see the boy anymore. He was nowhere to be found. Yumiko immediately left the basement, and rushed out of the dojo. She found twenty soldiers looking directly at her, pointing their weapons at her. She then flashed her hand over her left eye, and a weird symbol appeared in her eye. It was a shape of the letter V, or more, like a bird. But it was a symbol of Geass. The time had slowed in half. She then said:

"Bring it on, boys." And started running towards them. She did not have a weapon with her, so she attacked the one had had a sword with him. She jumped up, and kicked the soldier in the face, knocking him down. She took his sword then, and stabbed him in his stomach, finishing fim off. Then, while maneuvering through arrows, she killed the rest of them. Then she flashed her hand over her eye again, turning the Geass off. The rest of the villagers, that were still alive, were cheering Yumiko for dealing with the soldiers.

An hour later, all the villagers, including Yumiko, were standing around a big fire. The fire was burning the bodies of the ones who died during this massacre, including Yumiko's mother...  



	2. Chapter 1: A new hero is born

Chapter One: A new hero is born.

Yumiko, depressed and full of sadness, was just sitting there, in her room, near the window. She was full of questions. Who was the boy, is the power she has actually real, why did her mother have to die, who killed her father, and so many more. Her eyes were full of tears. This was not the first loss in her family. Three years ago her sister was taken by the Chinese soldiers. Yumiko was thirteen years old then, it was very hard on her. She remembers the day as if she was yesterday. It was a normal sunny day, they were eating lunch with her sixty year old sister Miyuko and their parents, when the Chinese soldiers broke in, and took Miyuko. She recalls one of the soldiers saying "She will do good in the Taizhou mines. Take her. Leave the rest, we were ordered not to kill without reason, so just leave them be." She will never forget the faces of the soldiers. Yumiko rapidly stood up, punched her window out of anger, and cut her arm in several places from the glass. There was blood everywhere, since she cut several arteries. She then found some bandages laying on her table, so she bandaged her arm to stop the bleeding.

She remembered, that her father used to train other people the ways of the ninja, so he had some spare clothing suitable for a ninja. That was what Yumiko needed, since she decided to go on a hunt. She is going to hunt the soldiers down, and free her sister. That means that she will have to cross the waters, and for that she will need a ship, and for a ship she needs a crew, so she will have to make some friends, since she does not have any money to rent a carrier. Carriers cost a lot in the days of war. She hit the lamp that was standing on her table, the lamp fell off the table, and broke when hit the ground. The lamp set the floor on fire, and that was Yumiko's intention. She burned down her house, to hide any trace of her, in case the Twelve Swords of Japan, or Chinese army comes looking for her. She walked through the door of her house, when suddenly an arrow went right past her, hitting her clothes on her breasts, cutting them, and exposing half of her left breast. She then looked the way the arrow came from, and saw a hurt Chinese soldier aiming his bow at her, ready to shoot another arrow. She hid behind a wooden beam that was holding the second floor of her house, since it was a bit bigger than it's first floor. The soldier, that was aiming at her, was all covered in blood, his armor was all broken and ruined. It seems as if they were bite and claw marks. It looks like he was attacked by some ferocious animal. Yumiko went out of hiding, and then immediately activated her Geass power to avoid the soldier's next arrow. The next arrow was as slow as a person walking, so Yumiko avoided it easily, then ran to the soldier with her arms behind her, jumped up, and as she was landing, she grabbed his head, and when she landed, she smashed his head to the ground, completely breaking his helmet, and finishing him off. She wasn't sure that the soldier was yet dead, so she took his bow, his arrow quiver, and show an arrow up his head just to be sure.

"This bow will prove useful to me." - Yumiko said, while looking at the bow. "Although, if I want to use it a lot, I will need a lot more arrows." She continued. She flashed her hand over her left eye, deactivating her geass, and continued walking to the dojo. Now, only one question was left in her head. "What am I going to do from here? How will I live?" She approached the dojo, looking at it. She stood there for an hour, her head was empty. Then she heard a voice.

"Hmm. You came to like the power I gave you, haven't you?". It was the boy again.

"Who are you?" - Yumiko asked him in confusion.

"My name, is V.V. , that is all you need to know for now. The contract we made, will one day have to be fulfilled, and then I will tell you everything." - He replied, and then disappeared. Yumiko had no other choice but to enter the dojo and search for the clothes. She opened the door, and she was in the main hall, where the training used to commence. It had six dummies, a lot of space, and an altar in front of the entrance, near the back wall, with a sword on it. The sword was no ordinary sword. It was the Nagayo Katana. The best sword in all of Japan. Only the true warriors could use it. If it falls into wrong hands, it shatters into pieces, and has to be reforged in order to be usable again. Yumiko saw no harm in trying to take it, so she approached the sword with caution. When she was about to take the sword, the room turned all black, she couldn't see anything. The next thing she knew she was on some disc shaped platform, in the middle of the darkness. Then she saw more of those appearing. They kept appearing all around her. After a minute there were over a hundred of them. And on them, were a samurai each. Then she heard a voice:

"Yumiko, if you want to get this sword, you will have to kill each one of these people." The voice sounded as if it would be a thirty-forty year old man. Then she remembered. It was the voice of her father.

"Dad? What? Where are you?" Yumiko asked, and began to expect that her father was still alive, but her dad did not respond. So she decided to accept the challenge, and kill all those samurai. When she got ready, all of the samurai jumped at once, and were leaping towards her, and she said:

"Seriously? Sheesh, you guys are complete idiots." And with those words, she activated her Geass, but this time, it stoped at all. Then she realized, that the speed of the time when she activates her Geass is either random, or it depends on the reason behind it's usage. Since the time had completely stopped now, she had the time to think what would be her next move. Although it was quite funny how all the faceless samurai were just stuck there in the air. She then figured something out. Since the samurai are all jumping towards her, and the disc formed platform is one meter wide, that means, that they all won't be able to land on it. So she decided to move a few platforms away, to catch them off guard, and then most of them will fall. She moved a few platforms away, and then anticipated how the samurai will fall, took her bow and arrows out, and since the time is stopped, when she shoots an arrow, it just sticks there in the air until the time is moving again, so she shot around twenty arrows like that, so when they land, they would face a barrage of arrows. And then she deactivated her Geass. The Samurai were shocked how she just dissapeared from their sight, and all hit in the middle of that platform, most of them falling down. And those who were left on the platform were hit with arrows and also fell down.

"Alright, they're dead, now what?" - Yumiko asked proudly.

"I... I... Where... How... Ah, screw it, just take the sword, and leave." - The voice replied. "And just so you know, I am not your father, this voice is the person's that you love the most."

After those words, Yumiko found herself back at the dojo, standing in front of that sword. She also remembers her father telling her stories about that sword, that the one who wields it gets unnatural abilities, which include jumping very high, high speed and agility. She took the sword, put it on her back, and left the dojo. After exiting the dojo, she turned left, and went into the forest of Denko. The forest was very dangerous, since many bandits lived there in their encampments, and it is said that the spirits of the woods live in there. Spirits of the woods are mythical creatures, that protect the forests from cutting them down, or burning them. It is believed, that if you befriend a spirit of the woods, you can contact the dead through the spirit, and if it is willing enough, it could even live in your body, giving you unnatural abilities, which consist of very good sense of people around you, magic abilities and a lot of willpower. Many magicians go into the woods to find those spirits for the magic abilities, but it is said that most of them die while doing so, because you can never befriend a spirit of the woods, if your reasons are power and destruction. Your reasons must be pure. Yumiko stopped right before the entrance to the forest. For some reason, she hesitated going in there. She remembered being there once before. She saw how a couple of bandits were torturing a woman. She is afraid, that she will see the same thing again. Then she got a great idea. Since she had the power of Geass, and the Nagayo Katana, so she decided to get rid of those bandits from there once and for all. And then she remembered, that if she wants to survive, she will need food, so she came back to the village. She went into the only store in the village, and asked the shopkeeper:

"Excuse me, what food could I get for 300 Gold?" Three hundred was not very much in times like that, but the shopkeeper was very generous since Yumiko saved the village, so he said:

"Take anything you'd like. Think of it as a thank you gift for the fight back there." - Yumiko got very surprised. She did not want to clean his store empty, so she just took a few loafs of bread, and two bottles of fresh water, and left the store with a "Thank you!". When she left the store, she was headed for the forest. When she approached the entrance, she heard a girl screaming "Heeeelp!", so she immediatelly ran into the forest. 


End file.
